Grand Dad (SMG4)
Grand Dad '''(also known as '''Bootleg Mario in the Grand Mario Hotel)' '''Is the hidden main antagonist of SMG4's YouTube video ''SMG4: THE BOOTLEG DIMENSION. He was a being from a 2D dimension called "Bootleg Dimension". The Bootleg Dimension is the consequence of one of Professor E. Gadd's failed experiences, he tried to create a new magical painting like the others around Peach's Castle, but with his failure, the painting glitched and became a portal to this dimension where all the population is deformed, crazy, uncomfortable and painful. There was where Grand Dad was born. Smg4: The Bootleg Dimension Beginnings Grand Dad is first seen when Mario purposely entered in E. Gadd's glitched painting, surprised and scared of everything he sees, Grand Dad then get out of an little castle, welcoming Mario to his dimension. When Mario said he entered through a portal, he said he was stuck into his dimension and begged to lead him to the Real-World where everything is in 3D and thought it could be less painful for him and followed Mario out of the glitched "portal" painting. Both then jumped out of the painting and from the Bootleg Dimension, Grand Dad looked happy with his new 3D appearance and the beautiful landscape, the "new" world he was seeing for the first time. Mario entered in the castle with Grand Dad and presented him to Toad. When Grand Dad was about to greet Toad, he accidentally transformed him in a crazy and deformed Bootleg, Mario and Grand Dad found it fun, both had the idea of going out and turn everyone around Mushroom Kingdom into Bootlegs. Everyone around them. True Colors After having fun turning the people around Mushroom Kingdom into Bootlegs, Mario asked Grand Dad if he could turn them back to normal... but not everything seemed to be just for fun (at least not for Grand Dad). He reveals himself and his true goals to Mario about taking revenge on the real-world (normal) people for how he and all the other Bootlegs suffered the pain of being tortured by the way they look, and wanted to make them feel the same pain. Then Grand Dad left Mario alone and started turning everyone else into Bootlegs, starting his rebellion. Into The New Bootleg World After leaving Mario, Grand Dad went back near to Peach's castle and, with a punch on the ground, he made the whole place around have a graphic like the Bootleg Dimension, making the hills, the castle walls and the sky like a glitchy game screen, also he kept turning madly the population into Bootlegs. Mario got to be the only one who can defeat him and save the world, the Mushroom Kingdom and it's people. Grand Dad was using all his power and turning more and more people into Bootlegs, ahead with his plan of revenge. But with he floating above the castle, Mario is supposed to get on the roof to stop him, the easiest way is by being launched to the top with the cannon near the lake, but it was destroyed when he turned a bob-omb that the Toads tried to throw at him into a "Bootleg bomb", that fell down near it, difficulting Mario's mission. Mario Vs. Grand Dad and Defeat Then Mario entered in the castle, ran away from the "Bootlegs Pookachus" running after him and reached in the castle's roof. Grand Dad found Mario and attempted to turn him into a Bootleg too, he made Mario with a giant beard and with a hunchback body, but Mario didn't feel that bad like the others, he said feeling comfortable with his deformed body, then Grand Dad got angry and ran after Mario attempting to kill him, but Mario slapped him in the face 1 million times. With 1 million slaps Grand Dad got injured and week, then Mario attempted to throw him at first to the glitched paint, Grand Dad said him to stop because all he wanted was the Bootlegs to be loved, because they all were too sad and anyone can't understand their sadness and all that stuff (of course he was lying), Mario also makes fun of him saying he had to take out the garbage and he punched him, throwing him back into the glitched paint. Grand Dad is last seen when he turns back to his 2D form saying good-bye to the real-world and disappeared in an explosion. To get the real-world back to normal, also to make sure Grand Dad would never return, Mario uses a Bootleg bomb to destroy the glitched painting, thus killing Grand Dad and erasing the Bootleg Dimension from existence once and for all. Gallery 2d dad.png|Grand Dad's 2D form Grand Dad-0.png|Grand Dad's 3D form Sem título.png|Grand Dad's first apparence Dad going out.png|Grand Dad getting out of Bootleg Dimension DadsNewworld.png o.png Bootleg Toad.png|Grand Dad accidentally turns Toad in a Bootleg Bootlegturning.png Evil Dad.png|Grand Dad revealing his true intentions to Mario Dad's Revolution.png|Grand Dad starts his revolution! Rebellion.png|Grand Dad turns the whole Mushroom Kingdom in a Bootleg place Grandad.png|"HAHA It's hopeless! Hopeless! Hopeless!" - Grand Dad provoking Mario Dad's breakdown.png|Grand Dad's breakdown Grand Dad .jpg|Grand Dad's evil stare Dad pushed.png|Grand Dad pushed into the painting Grandads defeat.gif|"Goodbye, cruel world" -Grand Dad's death PaintDestroyed.gif|Mario destroyes the glitched painting, finishing with the Bootleg Dimension Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Immortals Category:Crossover Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Remorseful Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deceased Category:Pokemon Villains Category:SFM Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Creation Category:Redeemed Category:SMG4 Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Brainwashers Category:Affably Evil Category:Self-Aware Category:Super Smash Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Usurper Category:Hegemony Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Twin/Clone Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Supremacists Category:Mischievous Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:On & Off Category:Scapegoat